Jabba the Hutt
Dave Barclay, Toby Philpott, Mike Edmonds (operation in Return of the Jedi) |voice = Larry Ward (Episode VI) Kevin Michael Richardson (most spin-off media) Mike Edmonds (Battlefront II) |inspiration = Slugs |fullname = Jabba Desilijic Tiure |alias = Jabba the Hutt |personality = Arrogant, greedy, ruthless, selfish, cocky, careless, disgusting, gluttonous |appearance = Large Hutt with avocado-green skin, pinkish face, reptilian eyes, tattoo on right arm |occupation = Crime Lord |alignment = Neutral, later bad |home = Tatooine |family = Rotta the Huttlet (son) Ziro the Hutt † (uncle) |pets = Rancor |friends = Boba Fett, Greedo, Darth Maul (briefly), Savage Opress, Pre Vizsla (briefly) |minions = Bib Fortuna, Salacious Crumb, Max Rebo, Sy Snootles, Droopy McCool, Greedo, Chewbacca (formerly), Leia Organa (formerly), C-3PO (formerly), R2-D2 (formerly) |enemies = Han Solo, Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, C-3PO, R2-D2, Lando Calrissian |likes = Humanoid slave girls, eating gorgs |dislikes = Defiance |fate = Strangled to death by Leia }}Jabba the Hutt is a gangster and major antagonist from the Star Wars Universe. Background Personality Jabba was extremely arrogant and disgusting. He had a cocky attitude and would never accept defeat. Like most Hutts, he was a megalomaniac who lived to control others. He was also somewhat perverted, as he possessed a strong lust for female humanoids, even if they had previously caused him setbacks. Despite him being arrogant and somewhat evil, he still cares greatly for his son Rotta, calling him pet names such as Punky Muffin. Physical appearance Jabba was a large green slug-like alien called a Hutt with some beige coloring on his pimpled face, bloated belly, and grimy underside. He also had a large mouth without teeth, a slobbery tongue, and a tattoo of his clan insignia on his right arm. Appearances ''The Phantom Menace'' Jabba is only seen briefly in this episode. He presides over the Boonta Eve Podrace, and spits a gorg (alien frog) at a gong in order to begin the race. He eventually falls asleep, but is awakened by his majordomo, Bib Fortuna. ''A New Hope'' In the Special Edition of Episode IV, Jabba is seen with several of his men and bounty hunters, including Boba Fett, at Docking Bay 94, where the Millennium Falcon is docked, looking for Han. When Han does show up, Jabba wonders why he hasn't paid him back yet, and fried Greedo when he showed up at the Mos Eisley Cantina to confront Han about the payment. Han argues that Jabba should confront him in person about it instead of sending one of his lackeys to do it, but Jabba can't make exceptions, arguing that it's not good business if every smuggler who worked for him dropped their cargo at the first sign of an Imperial starship under fear of being searched and the Imperials discovering the illegal contraband. However, Han assures Jabba he has a good offer now, so he'll be able to pay Jabba back in full, plus a little extra, if Jabba allows him the extra time. Jabba allows it, and after agreeing to an extra 15%, he then warns Han that if he screws up and avoids paying him off any further, Jabba will put a price on his head so big that Han won't be able to go near a civilized system. With things with Han settled, Jabba tells his men to depart and return to his palace. ''Return of the Jedi'' Luke springs a rescue mission for Han Solo, who has been delivered to Jabba after being carbon-frozen on Bespin and brought to Jabba back on Tatooine by Boba Fett. Luke's first attempt is via having R2-D2 and C-3PO go to the palace with a holographic message from him offering to bargain with Jabba, but on the suggestion of Fortuna, Jabba refuses to part with his favorite palace decoration, and instead has R2 assigned to work on his sail barge, Khetanna, while 3PO is to be Jabba's personal interpreter droid. When Jabba refuses to turn over Han, he throws a party. During the party, his dancing girl, Oola (who was shown to have become fed up with Jabba and his advances), tries to rebel and escape; she forces him to drop her into the Rancor pit to be devoured by said beast. Later, he imprisons Chewbacca and later Han, who has just been freed by Leia (who had come to the palace to collect the bounty on Chewbacca’s head disguised as the bounty hunter Boushh), using a thermal detonator grenade to negotiate with Jabba. However, Jabba takes notice of Leia that night when he catches her after she frees Han, and makes her his new personal slave girl to replace Oola. When Luke intervenes by showing up the following morning, again offering Jabba the choice of either by profiting off letting his friends go or be destroyed, he throws Luke into the Rancor pit. However, this fails because of Luke killing the Rancor, much to Jabba’s fury. He has the Rebels taken to the Great Pit of Carkoon to be fed to the Sarlacc. He intends to keep Leia alive to be his slave girl permanently; however, as Luke and the others fight off Jabba's guards outside, he is eventually and ironically strangled by Leia with the very chain that he used to enslave her. His corpse is obliterated in the explosion of his sail barge. Gallery Screenshots starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-6770.jpg|Jabba at the Boonta Eve Pod Race starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-6797.jpg|"Let the race begin!" starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-6974.jpg starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-6980.jpg starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-8188.jpg|Bib Fortuna wakes his master up starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-8195.jpg star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-6101.jpg Jabbathehutt94.png HanJabbaDockingBay94.png Jabba1copy.jpg~original.jpeg|Jabba with Han Solo star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-754.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-999.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-1303.jpg|"Ah! Do that again!" star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-1560.jpg|"At last...we have the mighty Chewbacca." star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-1640.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-2313.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-2492.jpg|Jabba asleep Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-2518.jpg Jabbalukeleiabibandleia.png star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-3310.jpg|Jabba's evil laugh Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-3463.jpg|"Soon you shall learn to appreciate me." star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-3691.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-3880.jpg Deadjabba.png|Jabba's death Other 020915_StarWars_JabbatheHutt-970x545.jpg|Jabba and Bib Fortuna Return-of-the-jedi-star-wars-leia-jabba.png Jabba.png Jabba SWW Figure.jpg Early concept of Jabba the Hutt.jpg|Early concept Jabbatold.png|Jabba in The Clone Wars PhineasandFerbwithJabbatheHutt.png|Jabba in Phineas and Ferb Jabba the Hutt Pin - Star Wars.jpg Lego Jabba.jpeg|LEGO Jabba figure Funko Pop! Jabba.jpg Pop-Jabba-Leia-Set.jpg Jabba the Hutt Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Star Wars Tsum 09.jpg Star Wars Tsum 17.jpg Jabba'sPalace.jpg|Jabba in Disney Infinity Star Wars Tsum Tsum Bottle.jpg Jabba Hot Wheels.jpg|Jabba Hot Wheels car Star Wars Figure Set Pack.jpg Graballa and Jabba Race.jpg|Jabba and his cousin, Graballa Jabba & Rotta.png|Jabba with his son, Rotta Jabba Vinylmation.jpg Jabba the hutt Sideshow.jpg Vader and jabba sitting in a tree.jpg|Jabba with Vader Trivia *The early designs for Jabba were reused for the design of Azmorigan in Star Wars Rebels. *Two different versions of CGI Jabba were made in the Special Edition releases. *In the (now non-canon) Star Wars Expanded Universe/''Legends'', Jabba had a father named Zorba. External links *Jabba Desilijic Tiure on Wookieepedia References Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars villains Category:Star Wars creatures Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Deceased characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Neutral characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Monsters Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Star Tours characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Mobsters Category:Elderly characters Category:Adults Category:Parents